


A Day at the Beach

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Beaches, Community: comment_fic, Community: fan_flashworks, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Padmé convinces Anakin to spend a day at the beach, despite his phobia.





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Ago, Far Away, Here and Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478448) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> Written for comment_fic prompt "Any, any, I do not like sand between my toes!" and fan_flashworks prompt "blanket."

Anakin stands at the very edge of the grass where it fades into the sand of the beach. A few feet away, Padmé faces him, feet in the sand. She's wearing the rosette-dotted yellow bikini that reminds them both of their carefree days on Naboo so long ago and far away, but the flattering pair of sunglasses perched on her nose doesn't hide her sardonic expression.

“Come on, sweetheart,” she wheedles gently. “You agreed to a beach day so we could relax between semesters. Lay in the sun, feel the sand between your toes.” She wiggles hers in the shiny grains demonstrably.

Anakin's decisive frown doesn't budge. “I don't like the sand between my toes.”

Padmé rolls her eyes fondly. “It's just a beach, Ani.” She pats the old blanket draped over her arm tantalizingly. “I'll lay this out, and you can sit on it and not have to touch the sand for the rest of the day.”

Anakin grumbles wordlessly.

“Or you can just stay here and I'll pick you up when I'm finished.” Padmé winks and laughs as she turns away, ambling down the beach to find a spot.

Anakin hesitates for another few moments (he tells himself he's enjoying the view), then takes a wincing step onto the sand. It squishes between his toes – course, rough. He's sure that despite the blanket, it'll be everywhere within a few hours.

He resolutely walks up to where Padmé is spreading out the blanket. She grins over her shoulder at him and darts in for a kiss. “Knew you could do it.”

“Only because of you,” he mutters, but there's matching fondness in it. He plops down and flicks a few grains of sand off the edge of his sanctuary.

Padmé stands beside the blanket, looking down the beach until she spots a snack stand. “I'm getting drinks,” she declares, then grins down at him. “You can wait here and not have to face the scary sand again.”

“Thanks,” he says, gazing out over the ocean as she leaves and appreciating that as much as she teases, she really does understand.


End file.
